Crazy Time
by BlackCat46
Summary: Just a random insane thing. A spin-off from The Weirdest Victory Of Peddie. Everyone in Anubis house has gone mad. I own only my plot and my Puffelies. ONE-SHOT. (R&R, very AU and very OOC.) M rated because I'm paranoid.


(I own only plot and my Puffelies.)

**This is a warning! **

**This story may or may not give you terrible nightmares.**

**You are reading at your own risk.  
**

* * *

It all started three days ago.

The kids got back from school and Mick, Eddie and Alfie ran to the kitchen. "Trudy, we're hungry!" They yelled, as usual.

"Why am I not surprised?" The housemother wondered aloud. She was looking forward to her date that evening with Victor. She said "I can't make your food tonight. I have a date."

"Aw, Trudy, you all have time to make us some food." The boys whined.

Victor strides in and snaps "Why do I hear dogs? This is a pet-free zone! If you need anything, you will get it yourselves and let Trudy be."

Everyone stares at him for sticking up for her.

Fabian said "You wouldn't happen to be dating Trudy tonight, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, actually and you can back off my woman." Victor snapped, causing Trudy to blush. Fabian went to the bathroom.

Everyone excepting the two adults shuddered at the thought.

"Ew, how can our lovable Trudykins date Victor?" Willow asked, stunned.

"How can ANYONE date Victor?" Joy asked.

"Right here, you useless vermin." Victor snapped.

"Should I be here?" Trudy asked.

Victor snapped "No, they're being mean to me!"

Everyone snickered and Trudy snapped "Less of that!"

Fabian walked back in from the bathroom and kissed Nina. Amber screamed. They all looked for the mouse while the boys jumped about, screaming "MICE!"

Victor cleared his throat, all manly-like and called "Pipe down, you lot! I checked, there's no mice, just my underpants!" And then he picks them up off the floor and holds them up. There's a picture of Mickey and Minnie Mouse kissing.

Fabian calls out "They're mine!"

"Not any more!" Victor grinned. "I'm confiscating them. They're mine now!"

Victor ran through the house, Fabian hot on his heels. Victor sang loudly "I got the undies, I got the undies, la la la la la!"

"Give them back, you old madman!" Fabian yelled.

Nina ran after them and gave them their own Disney underwear.

Jerome got Tinker Bell and Peri Winkle doing a sister dance on his.

Alfie got Monsters University.

Eddie got Disney Princesses that rotated.

Mick got Lady and the Tramp on his.

Victor got Minnie Mouse on his.

Fabian got his back.

"Right, less of this! Give it all here!" Trudy called out, furious.

They reluctantly handed in their Disney underclothes. Vera walked in on the crazy and Victor spotted her.

"Trudy, date's off. I'm going for Vera." Victor smiled. She went mad and grabbed a frying pan, ran straight for Vera with the frying pan and got dragged back by some very terrified kids.

Jerome and Eddie took the pan and threw at the floor, then kicked it under the fridge. Mara said "Trudy, Trudy, control yourself!"

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o! I need to kill her! Lemme at her! Lemme at her! Lemme kill her! Grr! She gonna die, she stole my date!" Trudy ranted, growling and shoving.

"Yeah, ugly date!" Joy snapped.

"U.G.L.Y. You ain't go no alibi. You ugly! Yeah. Yeah. You ugly!" Amber and Willow started up a cheer routine to Victor.

"My feet are cold!" Vera yelled.

"I'm blue!" KT screamed.

"You're orange!" Fabian screamed.

Jasper walked in and saw the whole crazy scene. Everyone instantly quieted down and stared at him. "Hi." Jasper said. "Trudy, can I talk to you, for a second?"

She giggled, all flirty. "Sure." She flirted.

He dragged her out by the wrist and the crazy resumed. "Trudy." Jasper started. "Do you want to go on a date? Like tonight?"

To her, he was talking Chinese. She just batted her eyes at him and said "Sure..." All she saw was his face.

Her mind read that his words said "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Fabian ran out of the living room and kissed her. "I love Trudy!" He yelled happily.

Jasper glared at her, then said "See ya."

"No, no, Jazzy, don't go! I love you!" Trudy called desperately, throwing herself at his feet and clinging on.

"What did you call me?" He asked, stunned.

"Jazzy." She wailed.

"That's it. We really are done." Jasper snapped and left. She wailed sadly, grabbed a shovel, ran outside in front of him, dug a pit, threw herself into it and covered herself over, stuck a hand out and put herself a gravestone on her. It read _Here lies a woman who buried herself alive because she was lonely.__  
_

She remembered Fabian declaring his love for her and shot out of her grave like Scooby Doo. She ran in and grabbed Fabian.

"Me love Fabian." She growled like a prehistoric woman.

He looked at her, all confused. "What?"

"Trudy love Fabian." She growled again, gesturing. "Fabian need Trudy teach him."

"Are you calling me thick?" Fabian asked.

"Ugh, Trudy call Fabian thick." She growled.

"Hey, I'm not thick." He snapped.

"Fabian thick, Fabian thick, Fabian thick!" She sang, doing a rain dance.

"Trudy make Fabian sick, Trudy make Fabian sick, Trudy make Fabian sick!" Fabian sang, doing a rain dance too.

She yanked his jaw open and shoved two fingers down his throat and made him vomit. "Fabian tell Trudy make him sick." She growled.

"Not like that!" Fabian yelled.

"Exactly like that!" She snapped back to herself. "Now clean your puke!"

"You made me puke!" Fabian snapped.

"Kisses!" She screamed.

"It'll taste like vomit!" Fabian screamed.

"Don't care." She told him, then kissed him.

Nina got incredibly jealous and yanked Trudy back, then started beating her up. "How dare you kiss my ex!"

"Help!" Trudy screamed.

Fabian said "Ex?"

"Ex!" Nina yelled.

"Ex?" Fabian asked again. Then out of nowhere he got mobbed by Puffelies! They were adorable lumps of pink and purple fluff that squeaked and bit him. "Ow-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!" He howled.

Joy cackled and Mara scooped up a Puffely. "Aw, so cute, can I keep you?"

Her Puffely reached up and licked her, then squeaked.

Everyone gathered up a bunch of Puffelies each. "Yay, so cute!"

They just apparently hated Fabian. Nina unleashed hers on him.

Trudy sang a lullaby to hers, watching them sleep. "Cute babies." She whispered, before putting them in cradles.

Joy played Ring-a-ring-o'-roses with hers.

Mick taught his to play football.

Amber dressed hers up.

Mara taught hers to read.

KT taught hers to dance.

Alfie could have sworn they were aliens.

Jerome taught his to scam.

Willow taught hers to do palm squeaking.

Eddie taught his to sing to Sick Puppies.

Patricia taught hers to call Eddie a Weaselly Slime Ball whenever he walked past them.

Victor taught his to be taxidermists and look for the elixir.

Vera taught hers to con everyone and bully people.

The Puffelies were adorable and all hated Fabian. They bit him on sight. "OW!" He whimpered like a little girl.

Mr Sweet walked in and was mobbed by Puffelies. "HELP!" He shrieked like a baby.

Trudy said "Puffelies! Back to Mummy now!"

Her Puffelies scooted back and formed a protective heart around her. Mr Sweet loved the cute things on sight.

"Whose are they?" He asked, cooing at them.

"Mine." She smiled. "OK, my beautiful Puffelies, back to beddy-byes." She told them. They squeaked and formed "Goodnight, Mummy" before scooting off.

Then Mr Sweet and Trudy kissed and he was introduced to the Puffelies as Daddy.

* * *

**I know. It's insane. That's how I intended it. :) Credit where it's due, I had a lot of help. So if anyone has anything to say about this, know this, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Review! Hope you liked this. Black Cat 46 out. ;)**


End file.
